Obsesionado
by Lord Battou
Summary: Un hombre obsesionado con la mujer con la que vive encuentra su oportunidad una noche. Kenshin y Kaoru. pequeño lemon.


Disclaimer: _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes._

Obsesionado

por

Lord Batout

Esa muchacha me traía loco, lo admito. Fue desde que pude apreciar la tersura de su piel cuando la llevé al dojo. Ya antes me había llamado la atención su carácter y esa misma noche caí redondo con su encanto.

Yo sé que todos pensaron que era un hombre paciente y en extremo servicial y en cierta forma me convenía que fuera así. Nadie pondría reparos en que me mantuviera cerca de ella, pero sólo deseaba estar a su lado para acecharla bajo el disfraz de un preocupado sirviente, de poder acercarme lo suficiente para percibir su calor y sentir su aroma en la punta de mi lengua.

No es que lo mío fuera la pasividad, pero hay veces en que si quieres algo real, pero realmente bueno, tienes que trabajarlo y esperar. Qué sacaba yo con declararle mis intenciones y que me de con un boken por la cabeza y me echara de su casa y ahí quedaba yo, sin poder acercarme más. Los enemigos tampoco me la pusieron fácil para agilizar mi trabajo, con tanto combate, y los tiempos que me demoré en recuperarme de cada uno, me traían enfermo con sus ansias de poder o de medirse con Battousai. Al único que le concedo que tuviera algo contra mi era a Enishi, porque ese hijo de perra tenía motivos para querer hacerme lo que el muy puto me hizo. En realidad, pensándolo bien, el unico hijo de perra aquí soy yo, pero bueno, ya ha pasado mucha agua por el puente, y mi crimen tampoco fue adrede. Porque yo si amé a Tomoe y le prometí protegerla y claro, no cumplí, no porque quisiera sino porque nos tendieron una trampa y así de mal terminaron las cosas. Con el hecho de que acabé asesinándola, dejando al niño que era mi cuñado sin la que fue como su madre.

Si les dijera que ya me perdoné por eso, les mentiría, pero siendo prácticos, uno aprende a caminar con esos dolores a cuestas, a mirar hacia delante y a reconocer a la mujer en la que no podrás dejar de pensar cuando se acerca corriendo hacia tí.

Porque eso es Kaoru para mí. Una total y completa obsesión. Lo admito. Y no pienso hacer nada por remediarlo, porque mi intención desde que la vi es tenerla. Y sé que será la mejor cosa que haré.

Nuestros amigos se fueron alejando a seguir con sus vidas y yo me quedé con ella, solos en la casa. Vi la oportunidad de quitarme la piel de oveja que traía y lo hice. Qué había muerto Battousai, dijo Saito, como si fuera otra persona. Battousai no muere, porque es mi voluntad y decisión de ejecutar. No ejecutaría más asesinatos, pero si llevaría a cabo la posesión que estaba esperando.

Fue una tarde en que llovía. Kaoru había corrido el shoji para mirar el agua que caía y me acerqué por detrás. Me quedé a una prudente distancia.

-Hace frío.- me dijo, y se abrazó a sí misma.

Sin quererlo, me dio la oportunidad. La abracé.

-Así no tendrá frío.- dije de modo inocente, pero sé que mis ojos brillaron con una luz dorada.

La sentí temblar y me complací con eso.

-No estoy segura de que esto sea correcto...- dijo ella. Haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad, la solté. Tampoco iba a forzarla, eso no va conmigo. Me fui al lado de la fogata y me senté por ahí.

-¿Kenshin?

No contesté de inmediato. Ella corrió el shoji y se instaló a mi lado.

-No quería decir que te fueras.-

-No se preocupe, Kaoru dono. Fue mejor que lo hiciera, porque pensaba besarla.- solté.

Ella se quedó callada, mirándome furtiva.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Estaba sentada a mi lado y no lo pensé más. Me incliné sobre ella y probé sus labios. Finalmente tenía algo que llevaba tiempo deseado. Por la sensación supe que había valido la espera, pero quería más. No me detendría a menos que ella lo hiciera.

La recosté donde estábamos y la seguí besando. Parecía bien con eso.

-Quiero que sea mía, esta noche.

Se apartó de mí y me miró asustada.

-Quiero que sea mia hoy y toda la vida. No era eso algo que deseaba? Usted me lo dijo antes de lo de Enishi.

-Si, pero... ¿no debería ser después del matrimonio?

-Si, también las promesas de cuidar y respetar y eso es algo que yo al menos vengo haciendo hace un tiempo...- dije.

Lo sé. Soy un manipulador y un desgraciado, pero no veía el asunto a esperar por algo que ella ya sentía por mí. Además, tampoco quería acostarme con ella para desaparecer al día siguiente. Quería hacerlo porque ya no me aguantaba más, porque había regresado de la muerte en más de una ocasión y quería sentirme vivo entre sus brazos. A últimas horas, qué tengo que estar dando explicaciones? Sólo juego mis fichas.

Pero en fin, si no iba a haber acción, mejor me iba a dormir.

Sentir su mano en mi espalda ha sido, lo juro, la mejor sensación de mi vida. Luego apoyó su cabeza en mí y me hizo detener. Por Kami que amé a esa mujer, en ese momento, con todas mis fuerzas, pero de una forma aún más intensa la deseé, asi que la cargué en brazos y me la llevé a mi pieza.

Está bien. Lo admito. En ese momento me acobardé. Tenía por fin a mi diosa delante mío dispuesta a ser mía y su belleza me hizo dudar. No solo su belleza... porque, es tan joven, pero al recordar eso, mi deseo solo volvió. Yo quería probar esa juventud, quería entrar en su cuerpo y no pensar en nada más.

Le quité la ropa con cuidado, tampoco iba a hacer las cosas a lo bruto pero me temblaban las manos. Cuando quedó completamente desnuda, me lancé a lo mío. Besé su boca hasta hartarme y le di tiempo de explorar la mía. Su piel me pareció exquisita, su sabor me enloqueció. Sus senos fueron lo más maravilloso que probó mi boca y no quería dejar de tomarlos. La abracé a la altura del vientre y ahí me quedé un rato. Regresé sobre ella y me quité como pude la ropa, para acomodarme entre sus piernas.

La penetré. Yo no sé cómo me aguanté, pero lo hice despacio, tanto como pude. Ella sólo echó su adorable cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su delicado cuerpo. Le di unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a mi porte y empecé a embestirla. Con sus manos se aferró a mis hombros y a veces me clavaba las uñas pero no me importaba, porque sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando. La embestí más fuerte e intensifiqué mi ritmo. Me pidió que parara y maldiciendo en mi mente, lo hice.

Para mi fortuna, sólo tenía algo que le molestaba bajo la espalda y resuelto eso, retomé mis movimientos. Pero antes gocé de la sensación de ella rodeando mi miembro, de tener conciencia de su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el mío, sus pechos suaves bajo mi pecho surcado de cicatrices. Seguí penetrándola y luego de un rato terminé en ella.

Lejos, lo mejor que he hecho, aunque tuve que aguantarme las ganas varias veces de ir más rápido, y de hacerle otras cosas. Pero para la próxima, sin duda lo haré. Por lo pronto, ya tenemos fecha para la boda.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, ojalá les guste y me cuentan qué piensan.


End file.
